


Monster High: Jekyll and Hyde

by 8VenomousQueen8



Category: Monster High
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-04-12
Updated: 2013-04-12
Packaged: 2017-12-08 07:19:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 6,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/758609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/8VenomousQueen8/pseuds/8VenomousQueen8
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Childhood story going onto the High School years of both Jackson Jekyll and Holt Hyde in the eyes of Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde. *This is sort of like a 'My Version Of' sort of thing, so not everything is completely accurate towards the TV show or Books of Monster High. Just putting that out there*</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"If Jackson were to inherit the ability of Mister Hyde, we might need to send him to Moster High. In fact, I think I will when he is older."

Dr. Jekyll said to his psychiatrist.

"If I were you, Doctor, I would have a little 'talk' with Mister Hyde. He would know if your son has been diagnosed, or given, that ability."

"Wonderful idea, Linda." Dr. Jekyll replied, packing up his brief case.

"I must go and pick up Jackson from day care. Can't stay there all day, can he?"

Dr. Jekyll said, winking at Linda. She let out a slight grin and directed him out the door.

"Oh, Doctor, I have a brochure a little girl handed me today. It's about a gathering with Monsters. You may want to look into it."

Dr. Jekyll took the brochure from Linda and scanned through it.

"I will. Thank you, Linda."

And he walked out the door.

...

. Dr. Jekyll drove up to the Minnie Land building and opened the door decorated with the words, "DAY CARE! 8D" He rolled his eyes playfully and looked around for his son. He walked up to the front desk and was immediately answered.

"Hello? Who are you looking for on this fine evening, sir?" A female voice said.

Her nametag read, 'Hello! My name is Nemo!' in very sloppy child handwriting.

"Well, Nemo, I am looking for Jackson."

The lady at the front desk grinned, and corrected him saying,

"Marie. And which Jackson are you looking for? Jackson Jekyll, Jackson Hardy, or Jackson McClintock?"

Dr. Jekyll was staring at the large attendance list curiously.

"Jackson Jekyll." He said, not looking up from the attendance list.

"Right this way." She said, taking Dr. Jekyll's hand as if it were a precious gem and leading him to a day care room.

"Jackson Jekyllllll~!" She said cheerfully, whistling and waving.

Jackson looked up and waved cheerfully, running up to his dad and hugging him. Dr. Jekyll laughed and thanked the kind young lady. He walked to his car and asked questions about how day care was, which was something Jackson was used to. Dr. Jekyll would always ask an important question at the end, like,

"Did anything make you angry in any way, shape, or form?"

"Did you get seriously injured in a way that you and anyone else were frightened by it?"

Jackson would always respond with a head shake,

"No, daddy."

"Good."

Dr. Jekyll would always respond. Once they reached the house, he unbuckled Jackson from his car seat and walked into their dark and eerie laboratory they called home


	2. Chapter 2

Late at night, when Dr. Jekyll put Jackson to bed, he sat by the fire and was asking himself questions, hoping to get a responce from Mr. Hyde.

"Have you done anything with my son..."

He would ask himself quietly. Of course, all Mr. Hyde would do was slam his hand onto a table, using and controlling Dr. Jekyll's hand.

"Please cooperate with me here. Is my son your son? In such a way that means that HE can turn into a Hyde as well?"

He gulped, and let Mr. Hyde have control of his voice, but not his ears, so he could hear what Mr. Hyde had to say. He began to growl and he shut his eyes tightly, a bit frigtened about what he may hear. He didn't want his son to deal with the same problem and condition he had.

"OF COURSE HE IS MY OFFSPRING. WHAT WOULD YOU POSSIBLY THINK?! HE IS HOLT HYDE!"

Dr. Jekyll screamed, locking up 's voice. Dr. Jekyll was breathing heavily, and tears were rolling down his cheeks.

"Holt Hyde..."

He looked at the monitor screen on the baby monitor and saw his son sleeping peacefully, as if nothing were wrong. But there definetly was. His tears were soaking up in his shirt, and he burried his face in his hands. He turned off the monitor and walked up the stairs, wiping his tears with a hankerchief. Everything on his mind revolved around the fact that his son was also the son of Mr. Hyde. He knew it may be one of the consequences of having a child, but he knew that there were more people similar to him on this earth. He looked at the packet for the Monster Meeting and filled in the requirements for attending the meeting


	3. Chapter 3

The next day as Dr. Jekyll was dropping off Jackson at day care, He told his son that he would have to wait a little longer at day care today, and someone else may pick him up.

"I have to attend an important meeting, Jackson."

"Again, daddy? Whyyyyy?"

Dr. Jekyll picked up his son and kissed him on the forehead,

"It's important, honey. Don't worry, Jackson. I'll be okay."

Dr. Jekyll lead Jackson to the day care room where Jackson went to play with the other children. Dr. Jekyll walked back to his car and drove to Monster High. He knew that this meeting was incredibly early, since his son wouldn't be attending high school for another ten to twelve years or so. He walked in, being greeted by the strangest of creatures, and monsters that had their own tall tale, including Dracula and Frankenstein. He sat down on the chair and looked around, greeting everyone as they passed.

"Doctor Jekyll sir, your presence may disturb some of the other monsters. Can you please erm... I guess 'turn into', Mister Hyde, please?"

Dr. Jekyll looked up at the manager. She was a vampire, and was biting on a tomato.

"That will be too risky. But very well. I will do as you tell me. But tell me this, how will I know, or even remember, what this meeting is about if I was Mr. Hyde? I don't think he would be paying attention, don't you think?"

The vampire stopped mid bite in the tomato and thought for a while.

"Maybe you SHOULD stay as yourself for now."

Dr. Jekyll grinned, "Exactly. Thank you."

She gave a bow and walked back to the booth at the front of the door. Dracula sat next to him, looking at him a bit.

"You're a human. You DO realize that, right?"

Dr. Jekyll crossed his legs and smirked.

"I'm Dr. Jekyll. I am also Mr. Hyde."

Dracula looked at him curiously and covered himself in his cape.

"Alright then."

A lot more monsters showed up minutes later, including the Yeti, the Sea Monster, the Ghosts, the Mummy, the Phantom of the Opera, the Werewolf, and plenty of others.

"Everyone, I am pleased to see you all here. Please tell us your name, or names,"

A lady said, looking at Dr. Jekyll when she said names,

"and tell us your child's name, please. Frankenstien, start us off, will you?"

She said,everyone now looking at Frankenstein.

"I have a daughter. Her name's Frankie."

The lady nodded,

"Frankie Stein?"

She said, looking at the role of attendance. Frankenstien nodded.

"Next? The Phantom of the Opera?"

"I also have a daughter by the name of Operetta."

"Operetta? Very well. Next? The Sea Monster?"

The lady kept announcing their names and they said their son or daughter's name. Draculaura, Frankie, Operetta, Lagoona, Spectra, Cleo, Abbey, and Clawdeen. Dr. Jekyll was last, and he was a bit frightened, since he had to announce that his son was also a Hyde.

"Doctor Jekyll? You?"

He took a slight pause and spoke up.

"I have a son named Jackson. He is also Holt. Holt... Hyde..."

The lady looked at the attendance sheet.

"Are they one?"

"Yes ma'am."

"Very well. Well, let us get into the topic of educational needs, shall we?"

She started. The meeting went on as such, but at the end, the lady added a little twist.

"Doctor Jekyll, do you know anything about Holt? Or how your son can turn into him?"

Dr. Jekyll looked down and shrugged,

"I do not know the answer to that question yet."

"Yet."

She said,

"Well, contact me whenever you find out. Everyone, my contact information is on the handout. Thank you for attending everyone, I will be ready to see your children in High School."

Everyone walked out the door and Dr. Jekyll walked to his car, hoping he wasn't late to pick up Jackson. He drove to the Day Care and walked to the front desk.

"Jackson Jekyll, please."

He looked into the glass covering to see the lady on the floor bleeding to death. Dr. Jekyll leaned forward and stared.

"Oh my god."

He said. He ran into the day care room to see his son sitting in the corner with a blank stare in his eyes. Dr. Jekyll ran over to him and picked him up.

"Jackson, can you hear me? Are you okay!?"

Jackson layed his head on his dad's shoulder and fell asleep.

"I don't think you're asleep, Jackson."

Dr. Jekyll said, and he drove home quickly.


	4. Chapter 4

Dr. Jekyll lied Jackson down on a table in his laboratory and examined him closely.

"...No sign of Holt..."

He said, putting down one of his tools. Jackson lied there, answering his dad's questions.

"They played music daddy. Mary had a little lamb."

"They played music? What about the music?"

"It was s-scary daddy!"

Dr. Jekyll stared at Jackson a bit confused.

"Mum used to say you loved that song. What made it different?"

Jackson was quiet.

"The whole room went fuzzy! Everyone went bye bye outside, and then one of the girls bit the girl at the front table and she fell and then I went over to the corner and then- "

"And then I came."

Dr. Jekyll said, disrupting Jackson's frightening story. Jackson nodded and began to cry. Dr. Jekyll hugged him and pondered to himself if what happened to Jackson with the music was Holt.

"Jackson, stay still."

Dr. Jekyll said, backing away. Jackson lied there staring at his dad cluelessly.

"Holt Hyde, show yourself! I will not hurt you, I just want to... Say hi...!"

Dr. Jekyll yelled, looking at his son. Jackson just stared at his dad like he was off his rocker, but then with a poof of flame, Holt Hyde took the place of Jackson Jekyll. Holt's hair looked like flames themselves. He wore a black and white shirt with a red jacket, along with purple and black striped pants with flames at the end. The one thing Dr. Jekyll pointed out first that this was indeed Holt Hyde was the blue skin and red eyes. Dr. Jekyll stared at Holt and nearly cried.

"Are you... Holt Hyde?"

Holt smiled and nodded cheerfully. Strange, Holt didn't seem a least bit threatening. Dr. Jekyll had expected worse.

"Jackson."

Dr. Jekyll said a bit demandingly. With yet another poof of flame, Jackson was lying in front of him.

"Now what triggers him to turn INTO Holt...? The music. It has to be the music."

Dr. Jekyll said to himself, taking out his notepad writing down everything he observed about Holt, only having said his name and seeing him for less that fifteen seconds. Dr. Jekyll picked up the phone and dialed the Principal of Monster High's phone number. She was the lady at the meeting who requested Dr. Jekyll to tell her when or how Jackson is triggered to turn into Holt.

"Hello? This is principal Bloodgood." She said.

"Hello, this is Doctor Jekyll. You wanted me to tell you how my son turns into Holt Hyde, correct?"

"Yes. Do you have the answers?"

"Yes. It may sound ridiculous, but it is the truth."

"Please tell me."

"Music."

There was a long pause on the phone.

"Music? Alright." She said, scribbling that down on a piece of paper she probably had.

"Thank you, Doctor Jekyll." She said, hanging up.

Dr. Jekyll looked at his son and took him up to his bedroom. It was late, and he could tell Jackson was tired because he was rubbing his eyes. Dr. Jekyll lied him in his bed and kissed his forehead.

"Goodnight Jackson. ... And Holt. You are my son too."

He left with a smile.


	5. Chapter 5

Years have passed since the day Dr. Jekyll wrote down notes about Holt, and what he saw, but he has never seen him since. There was an Eighth Grade reunion, and everyone was invited. All his friends were there, except, Dr. Jekyll sent him to a human school.

"Dad, I'm gonna go to Mary's party, okay? I'm walking out the door!" Jackson yelled from upstairs, while Dr. Jekyll reread the notes he took on Holt.

"Okay. Come back at ten, Jackson!"

"Okay dad!" Jackson shouted and closed the door, running to his friend Connor's car.

Dr. Jekyll was still reading the notes he took nearly ten years ago.

"Wait..." He said, turning back a page.

It read: 'Triggered by: Music?'.

"If that's true..."

Dr. Jekyll began,

"Than Holt's going to be at the party, not Jackson."

Dr. Jekyll looked up from the paper and ran to the phone, dialing the Monster HighSchool's Principal.

"Doctor Jekyll? I expected a call from you one day. How may I help you?"

"I need you to keep an eye on Jackson. He's going to a late Halloween party, and I'm afraid he's going to turn into Holt there."

"I have your back, Doctor Jekyll. Thank you for calling." She said, hanging up.

At the party, everyone was in their Halloween costumes, even though it was supposed to be a graduation party.

"Jacksooonnnn! We don't have the DJ yet, so were just playing wii dance!" Mary said, saying everything abnormally quickly.

Jackson laughed and went down to the basement where people were telling them to go. The game was on mute, but Jackson didn't feel to comfortable. He felt croweded in, and he didn't feel himself, either. His friend Connor began to dance like a complete idiot and everyone started to laugh. Jackson saw the DJ turn tables and just stared, then looked back at his dancing friends.

"The DJ's in the house!" Mary called down, and everyone began to cheer.

Jackson walked over to the corner and stood there. Connor walked over to him a few minutes later.

"Dog, wassup? You're all scared or somethin'?"

"No no, I'm fine, Connor."

The DJ walked down with his music and started to set up.

"I better go." Jackson said, running to the bathroom.

He tried opening the door, but it was locked.

"Come on, doorrrr!" Jackson begged, trying forcefully to open the door.

Mary walked out, saying,

"Whoa, Jackson! Hold your horses!"

Jackson ran in and closed the door.

"I haven't been so afraid in my life! That stupid haunted house outside..." Jackson said.

He could hear the DJ shouting,

"Imma set up some tunes! Someone's gotta volunteer for me while Imma gone!"

Jackson took out his phone and began to play Angry Birds. The DJ put a song on and Jackson immediately dropped the phone midlevel. The room got blurry, and the entire color of the room turned into an eerie purple. He tried to open the door, but when he tried to open it, he saw a large boom box playing the music, which was just his imagination, but the music was magnified. Jackson screamed loudly and he was engulfed in flames for less than five milliseconds. Holt Hyde took his place and he was clutching onto his head. He was confused for a while, then ran over to the DJ stand and busted out some serious tunes. Connor stared at him a bit fearfully, but danced to the music. In fact, everyone was dancing to the music,

"Oh yeaaAAAAAAAAAAAHHH! You guys some GREEEEEAAAT taste in music bros! WOOOOOOOOO!" Holt said, jamming up the tunes.

Mary walked down the stairs and was looking for Jackson.

"Jackson? Jackson? Your dad is here!"

Holt knew that name, and he looked at Mary.

"I know that Jackson dude!" Holt said, waving.

Mary looked at Holt and gasped. She looked down at the picture Dr. Jekyll gave her saying, "This is Holt. If he is here, I need him." She looked up at Holt and nearly burst into tears.

"MONSTER!" She screamed, running up the stairs.

Dr. Jekyll ran inside and bumped into Mary on the way downstairs,

"MONSTER!" She screamed again.

Dr. Jekyll continued to run down the stairs, dodging anyone who was running up stairs.

"Everyone get upstairs!" Dr. Jekyll yelled.

Everyone ran up the stairs and it was just Holt and Dr. Jekyll. Holt lowered the music and stared,

"And who are you, bro?"

Dr. Jekyll turned into Mr. Hyde and Mr. Hyde yelled at Holt.

"WHAT WERE YOU THINKING, HOLT?! DOING SOMETHING SO STUPID IS... IS STUPID! I AM GOING TO KILL YOU NOW, HOLT!"

"No, no, PllleeeeAAAASSSE man! It was all so fAAAAAAAAAAAAAAst!"

Mr. Hyde grabbed onto Holt's neck tightly and shook him, making Holt choke madly,

"YOUR COMING WITH ME." He said, growling loudly.

Holt was choking loudly and squealing,

"Help!"

Everyone came back down stairs, seeing a large hole in the wall where Holt was. Connor saw what looked like Mr. Hyde and watched faintly as Mr. Hyde took Holt home.

"There was a monster in my house! And I still can't find Jackson!" Mary said.

Indeed, there was a monster in her house. And that monster, no one knew, was Jackson Jekyll.


	6. Chapter 6

Holt lied on the bed as Dr. Jekyll examined him.

"As I thought. He grew the same rate and speed as Jackson."

He called Principal Bloodgood and told her about Holt.

"He seems like an irrisponicble fellow."

Dr. Jekyll said, as he changed the song on the radio to smooth classical music. Holt turned back to Jackson in less than three seconds.

"I just changed the song on the radio. I don't think he liked it." He said, laughing.

"Well, Doctor Jekyll, your son is now a proud student of Monster High. I will keep an eye on him." Principal Bloodgood said.

"Thank you, ." Dr. Jekyll said, and hung up.

"What was that all about, dad?" Jackson asked.

"Nothing, Jackson." Dr. Jekyll replied.

Jackson watched his dad walk away and he continued to look around.

"Jackson, do you remember anything from that party?" Dr. Jekyll asked from the kitchen.

There was a long silence.

"Briefly. I remember going there with Connor, and then going inside and then... Nothing. I don't remember anything else."

"They started playing music early then, eh?" Dr. Jekyll said.

"What about music, dad?" Jackson asked.

"You don't know? I would have expected you to know by now." Dr. Jekyll said.

"Tell me dad. You've never kept a secret away from me."

Dr. Jekyll glared at Jackson gloomily.

"I know."

"Then tell me, dad. What makes it so secretive?"

Dr. Jekyll took a deep breath.

"It's about you."

"About me?"

Dr. Jekyll nodded.

"You are my child. Therefore, you are like me. What that means is that you are also a Hyde."

"You mean... Mr. Hyde?!"

"Yes. You are Holt Hyde. But you are MY Jackson Jekyll and Mister Hyde's Holt Hyde."

Jackson stared at his dad in fear.

"R-Really...?"

Dr. Jekyll nodded.

"I've known about it since you were a boy. You told me everything, which is how I could help you. And I did."

He walked over to Jackson holding a bowl of mac and cheese.

"And this was your favorite food. Now eat up, Jackson."

Dr. Jekyll said. Jackson laughed, saying,

"Thanks dad."

Dr. Jekyll smiled and went upstairs to read over his notes on Holt.


	7. Chapter 7

It was Jackson's first day at Monster High.

"Dad, this school doesn't even look natural! Are you sure?"

Jackson said.

"I'm sure, Jackson. Make some friends, have some laughs, have fun. Bye, Jackson. And Holt."

Dr. Jekyll said, driving off. Jackson stood there with no one to talk to. A bull rammed into him.

"You're a normie! Hey guys! We got a normie at school!"

Jackson ran into the school as the group of boys stared at him angrilly, and so did everyone else inside.

"Normie!"

People, or monsters technically, said. Principal Bloodgood saw Jackson and pulled him aside.

"Jackson Jekyll. So nice to finally see you after years of talking to your father. If I were you, I would put on these."

She said, handing him some headphones. Jackson took them and put them on.

"What do I do with them?" Jackson said.

As everyone walked by, no one noticed the headphones, and Jackson stared at them as if they were blind.

"They're for Holt."

Principal Bloodgood said. She took out a portable radio and turned it on. Jackson stiffened immeidately and turned into Holt with a whoosh of fire.

"Yeah yeah yeah yeah YEEEAAAAAHHHH!" Holt said, jamming to the music.

"Now, you have to promise me you will behave yourself, Holt. Do you understand?"

Holt looked at Principal Bloodgood and made a weak nod.

"Yeah, sure! Heheheh."

Prinicpal Bloodgood laughed and walked away.

"Have a good day, Holt!" She said.

Holt looked around seeing everyone and ran down the hall like a lunatic.

"Who's he?" One girl asked. She looked alot like Frankenstein.

"Oh, him? He's a new kid like you. Apparently, he's the son of Mr. Hyde. Now, anyway."

The other girl said. Her name was Clawdeen Wolf, and the girl who asked the question was Frankie Stein.

"Maybe you should try and talk to him." Clawdeen said.

Frankie walked over to Holt and started a conversation with him.

"Ummm... Hello! I'm ummmm... Frankie! Nice to ummm... Meet you!"

Holt looked at her and smirked.

"Ooooo. This school's got some GREEEEAAAT ladies! Frankie Fine... That name really suits you."

Frankie blushed,

"Oh! Why, thank you! W-What's your name?"

She asked.

"I'm the Holtster, yo! Holt Hyde." He said, leaning a bit closer.

"What are the headphones for?" Frankie asked, taking them off.

"No no! Don-" Holt said, trying to stop her, but with a whoosh of flame, Jackson stood before her.

"Oh!" She said with a jump.

"Yeah... I-I'm sorry." He said.

"No no! You're fine! I'm new too." Frankie said, hugging him.

Clawdeen looked at the two.

"Aren't they great together. Haha." She said.

Jackson blushed. The bell rang and everyone went to their first class.

"Here are your headphones back." She said.

Jackson took them and put them back on.

"Thank-"

Jackson began, but Holt ended it with a

"WOOOOOO HOoOoOooOoOooOoo!"

Frankie giggled and walked to class with Clawdeen.

"You two make a cute couple." She said.

"Holt seems to really like me, and Jackson seems to too."

"You got jackpot, ghoul!" Clawdeen said cheerfully.

Frankie laughed and sat down for class, seeing that she didn't have the same classes as Holt.

"Welcome to your first class. Please get your books."

The teacher said, and everyone got thier books. This... is the first day of Monster High.


	8. Chapter 8

Jackson and Frankie were walking outside along with some other monsters weeks, even months, after getting to know one another.

"You know, this weather is really nice." Jackson said, listening to the birds humming.

"I guess so." Frankie said, looking around.

The two walked into the forest and sat down under a tree.

"Is it okay if I see Holt? I-If you don't mind, I mean-"

"Sure." Jackson said, putting on the headphones.

His eyes widened a bit as the music ringed through his ears, but Holt was soon sitting next to Frankie, stroking her cheek.

"Frankie fine... Nice to see ya."

Frankie smiled, "Nice to see you too."

Two shadowed figured came out from the middle of nowhere holding weapons,

"Monsters! BLEH! Lets show 'em who's boss!"

One dude said, the other one nodding. Holt stood up immediately and got into a silly looking fighting position.

"You wanna fight? BRING IT OoOoOoOoOnNnNnNn!" Holt said.

The humans looked at each other and laughed.

"What's so funny!?" Holt said.

One of the humans got out a massive weapon, when it was really a needle with a medicinal fluid that made you think or assume you wanted to kill everyone. And you will/would. No one has ever asked why such thing exists, because it is a really stupid idea, but, I guess if it was really necessary, it was needed. Why would it be needed now?

"What are you gonna do with that thing?" Holt asked, dropping his defense.

"You can't fool us, MISTER HYDE! Hahahaha!"

Holt looked around a bit and looked at Frankie who was beyond afraid.

"I asked what were you gonna DO!?" Holt said, raising his voice a bit.

The humans began to shoot a gun madly and Holt and Frankie bolted.

"Dodge them, Holt!" Frankie said, tripping over her shoe.

"Frankie!" Holt shouted, covering her from the bullets.

Luckily, no bullets his them. One human walked over and kicked Holt off of Frankie who was panting.

"Lets see if you ARE like your dada."

One of the guys said teasingly.

"An angry grumpy outrageous ferocious luntatic, more like it."

The other guy said, getting out the weapon.

"Lets go scare everyone at Monster High with this guy."

The first guy said, getting out the sort of medicinal needle thing.

"No no! Not schoo-"

They shoved the long thick needle into Holt's vein, hoping for the worst, but in their case, best.

"Holt, no!"

Frankie lied there still for a while, while Frankie was reviewing to herself anything about Mr. Hyde. All she could remember was the fact that he wasn't very nice, and was very dangerous. This was not the real Holt she was about to see, and she had to remember that. Everything he is about to do is a lie. Holt got up slowly, clutching onto his now swolen arm. He looked at the humans with a very unpleasant look on his face.

"Mister Hyde..." Frankie said to herself.

The humans had these derpy smiles on their faces as Holt glared at them angrilly.

"Make your move, Jackas-"

One of the humans began. Holt let out a loud yell of anger, normally what Mr. Hyde would do. Sparks of fire went flying everywhere, and Frankie ran to the school, going to alarm everyone about Holt.

"Frankie? What's up?" Clawdeen said as she was standing next to Draculaura.

"It's Holt. We were in the forest and then two humans showed up! They had this thing and they're using Holt to destroy the school!"

"WHAT?! What can we do?!"

"There's only one thing we CAN do. Throw a party with LOTS and LOTS of music."

Clawdeen nodded and got everyone to get a party ready with some totally fangtastic music. The two humans ran from Holt, as Holt screamed and cursed at them, his stomps shaking the ground with every step, even though he was bone skinny.

"I think he's coming, ghouls! Hurry!" Frankie said, running in with everyone else.

Draculaura stayed behind until the humans came. The humans came running from the forest towards the school, screaming for their mommy's.

"THAT'S RIGHT! YOU BEeEeEeEeEeETTER RUUUUNNNN!" Holt yelled.

"Ghouls! Over here!" Draculaura said, waving to get the human's attention.

She ran inside the school to the catacombs where the party was, and the humans followed, with Holt stomping behind them.

"I got him~!" Draculaura said, running over to Clawdeen.

The humans ran in and Holt immediately stopped at the music. Clawdeen smirked,

"Well, that was easy. He seemed to have snaped already, and the music is faint!"

Holt smiled happily, saying,

"YeAaAaAaAaAhhhhh! Lets get the party STARTEEEEEED!"

He ran up to the DJ table and played the latest tunes, adding some of his own awesomeness to the mix. Once he saw everyone dance, he turned around to see Frankie.

"Oh, Frankie fine... Forgive me-"

Holt began, but was stopped once Frankie put earmuffs over his ears. He turned back to Jackson with a whoosh of fire, and he stared at her sadly.

"I'm sorry, Frankie..." He said.

"Awwww... Who needs a hug?" She said, waiting for Jackson to respond to her question as she held out her arms.

"I do..." He moaned and hugged her tightly, crying.

Frankie was a bit surprised, since she never expected for a boy to cry on her ever, yet, she didn't really seem to care. He was just frightened, that's all. Clawdeen walked over to Frankie and poked her shoulder. Frankie looked at her.

"Frankie, we need our DJ, Ghoul." Clawdeen said, her hands on the earmuffs.

Frankie smiled and nodded,

"You're right."

Clawdeen took off the headphones and Holt found himself in a tight embrace with Frankie,

"Frankie fine! What is up!?" Holt said.

Frankie pointed to the turntables and pushed him over to them.

"That's right! WOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Holt said as he jammed up the music. Holt and Jackson have to be careful about the outside world.


	9. Chapter 9

The next day at school, Holt ran in flailing his arms like a retard dancing to his music yelling "WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Down the hall.

"Holt Hyde! Stop this instant!" Principal Bloodgood said as she stopped Holt in his tracks.

He looked up to see Principal Bloodgood, and he immeidately stiffened.

"Don't pretend you don't know what you did." She said.

"S-Sorry, M-Ma'am..." He said, looking down.

"It's alright Holt, just no more music for today." She said, taking the headphones off.

"WHAT?! WHY-" He complained, but he turned back to Jackson before he could finish.

Jackson let out a deep sigh of relief,

"Thank you so much, Mrs. Bloodgood."

"Anytime, Jackson. You better get to class." She said, leaving.

The bell rang and Jackson walked to class. In class, however, he was picked on,

"Normie!" They said, shoving his face down on the desk.

He would rub his nose, but then his head would be pushed down again.

"Students, please no physical contact towards Mr. Jekyll. Thank you." The teacher said.

The final bell rang and all the students were sitting down.

"Class, as you can all see, you can take your test in peace since Holt is not here."

The teacher said, laughing. The students joined in too and Jackson just put his head down. The teacher walked around handing everyone their test paper.

"Now everyone, this test is NOT timed, so take as long as you want. Good luck." The teacher said, sitting down at the desk and messing around with her iCoffin.

Jackson picked up his pen and began the test.

"Psst. Hey. Jackson." Heath whispered, poking his shoulder.

"What is it, Heath?" Jackson said, sighing.

"Want some music? I got a new album!"

Jackson scooted forward,

"No thank you. I don't want to deal with that now."

"Blehhh. Go ahead and take your stupid test. But remember this: You KNOW you want this music." Heath said, starting his test.

Jackson rolled his eyes and began answering the questions on the test. Heath got his headphones and plugged it into his iCoffin, playing the new album. He pushed the headphones onto Jackson's head and snorted loudly.

"Heath?" The teacher said, looking at Heath, noticing that Jackson had headphones on.

"Oh no." The teacher said.

Jackson shut his eyes tightly, clutching onto the headphones, and with a large whoosh of fire, Holt was sitting in the chair, the chair on fire.

"Oh! Heh..." Holt said, looking at the teacher, who was tapping her foot.

"Everyone, continue your test. Heath, Holt, see me after class." The teacher said, as she sat back down.

Holt looked at the test and saw that Jackson was nearly finished. He smiled, and read the other questions which he hoped were easy. He read through one of the questions and had no idea what they were talking about.

"Maybe Jackson would know..." Holt said, and turned back around to Heath.

"Hey, broski." He said, trying to get Heath's attention.

He looked up and was all like, 'OH MY GOOOOOODDDD~'.

"Yeah man?"

The music on Heath's iCoffin turned off and Jackson appeared in front of Heath.

"Nevermind, Heath." Jackson said, and continued his test.

Heath blinked a few times,

"Was that... Did that just..."

Jackson finished his test first and handed it to the teacher at the front of the room. Everyone looked at him angrilly and he just ignored them, sitting back down at his desk and reading his book. Heath kept poking his shoulder saying,

"Holt. Jackson. Holt. Jackson."

In a very confused tone.

"Heath Burns! Please stop poking Mr. Jekyll. Thank you." The teacher yelled.

Seconds later, the bell rang, and everyone stormed out of the classroom.

"Mr. Burns and Mr. Hyde, I would like to speak with the both of you tomorrow."

The teacher said as Jackson walked out of the classroom with his books.


	10. Chapter 10

Jackson walked down the stairs from his bedroom. It was a Saturday, and Frankie invited him over to have a makeover. Why he agreed to this, he did not know, he supposed it was because he wanted to aviod his father and his questions he may have about Holt and his behavior. He walked out the door and to Frankie's house, where he saw Cleo with Deuce, Draculaura with Clawd, and Clawdeen with Heath.

"Jacksonnn!" Frankie said, hugging him at the door.

"Ehehe. Hi, Frankie." Jackson said, walking in after Frankie's hug.

He sat next to Deuce, and the snakes immediately hissed at Jackson. Deuce snapped, and they immediately stopped. Jackson stared a bit fearfully, then looked forward.

"Okay everyone. We're going to have a makeoverrr~!" Frankie said, as the girls giggled and clapped, except from Clawdeen, who just laughed.

"I have layed out here multiple different things you can use. I got alot of hair pieces, nail polish, hair brushes, and a whole lot more! Help yourself, ghouls! Go!" Frankie said.

Draculaura immediately grabbed a hair brush and started brushing Clawd's hair, giggling.

"Hey!" He said, soon lying his head on her lap like a puppy.

"Look, I'm not one of those girls who does boy's hair," Clawdeen told Heath,

"But this can be fun." She said, getting a marker and drawing a moustache on Heath.

"Whoa whoa! This is so not hot!" He said, his hair catching fire at the touch of the cold ink of the marker.

Frankie crawled over to Jackson with some headphones and her iCoffin.

"Hmmmm... Who should I do first... Holt, or you?" She said.

Jackson looked at the headphones and backed away slowly. She grinned, and said,

"Holt it is!"

She put the headphones on Jackson and grabbed a hairbrush. When she turned around, Holt was there, and he was waving at her in a sort of romantic way. She giggled, and crawled back over to Holt.

"Hairbrush." She said, waving it in his face,

"Hairbrush? What the burnin' flame is that?" Holt asked, rubbing his fingers against the bristles.

"Holt, silly, you use it to brush your hair! Get it? Hair Brush?"

"OHHHHHHHHHHHHhhHhHhHhH!" Holt yelled, leaning his head forward towards Frankie.

"Go ahead, darlin'."

Frankie took the brush and stroked it through his hair.

"Sheesh, do you EVER brush it?! It's like, impossible!" She said, now trying to yank it our of his hair.

Holt's hair began to smoke and crackle, and everyone stared.

"Holt's hair is on FIRE, YO!" Heath said, watching excitedly.

"Ohhhh no." Clawd said, guarding Draculaura.

"Holt...? Did I do something?" Frankie asked.

She stopped yanking the brush once everyone stared, but she decided to give it one last go. She yanked the brush from Holt's hair very forcefully, making Holt scream. Holt's hair immediately burst into an angry roaring fire.

"That's worse than my hair!" Heath said, backing away.

Cleo gasped and left the house with Deuce.

"Draculaura! Get some water! QUICK!" Frankie said, trying to blow out the fire.

Holt was frozen stiff and was shaking, for when Frankie yanked the brush out of his hair, it hurt him more than it should have. Draculaura came back with the bucket of water, and Frankie dumped it on his head, which only made things worse. Holt was dripping from head to toe, and his clothes were soaked.

"Frankie fine...!" Holt said angrilly.

"Oh my ghoul... What did I do?!" Frankie said, backing away.

Draculaura, Clawdeen, Clawd, and Heath backed away towards the wall, and Frankie stood there staring at Holt with fear.

"I-I'm sorry, Holt! I-I didn't know how else to put out the fire!"

Frankie dropped the brush and it melted instantly. Frankie's shoes began to melt too, soon noticing that Holt was 'fired up'.

"Ghouls! RUN!" She shouted, and Clawdeen, Clawd, Draculaura, and Heath ran, leaving Frankie behind with Holt.

Holt growled at her angrilly, and Frankie started to walk closer towards him, trying to take off the headphones.

"Holt, I'm sorry! Please, spare me!"

Holt ran after her, and tackled her over, as her stitches began to melt, her arms and legs falling apart slowly. She reached for the headphones and quickly pulled them off successfully. Holt stared at Frankie wide eyed, and and large fire engulfed Holt. Jackson soon collapsed on top of her, panting.

"Frankie..." He said.

"I'm here, Jackson." She said, patting his back, "I'll walk you home."

She got up and helped Jackson support himself to stand. They slowly and steadily walked to Jackson's house, where they were greeted by Mr. Hyde.

"The Jekyll boy..." He growled.

Frankie stared at Mr. Hyde fearfully, then back at Jackson.

"WHAT DID YOU DO WITH HOLT?" Mr. Hyde asked, as he clutched onto Jackson's neck.

Jackson began to choke violently, and Frankie yelled at Mr. Hyde to stop. He shoved Frankie down the stairs and took Jackson inside the house, slamming the door forcefully.


	11. Chapter 11

"M-Mister Hyde!" Jackson said, as he was being choked on the table.

Mr. Hyde slamed a radio on the table and turned it on full volume. He strictly slammed his hands onto Jackson's heart, preventing him from turning into Holt. Jackson was squirming on the table madly, as he screamed in Holt's voice,

"DAAAAAAADDDD! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!"

"FROM DIFFERENT TEMPERATURES, TO DIFFERENT TIMES OF THE DAY, AND NOW TO MUSIC?! WHAT IS WRONG WITH THIS PICTURE, HOLT?!" Mr. Hyde shouted.

Jackson didn't do anything but gasp. The metal table began to melt, and Mr. Hyde smiled evilly.

"Yes..." He said, pressing down harder on Jackson's heart.

Jackson let out a long scream, which made the table turn to nothing but a silver liquid. Mr. Hyde turned back into Dr. Jekyll, and he leaned on the wall, breathing heavily. He saw his son coated in the silver liquid, and quickly ran over to him.

"Jackson!" He yelled, grabbing his son up from the puddle of metal.

"What have you DONE TO ME?!" Jackson screamed in Holt's voice.

Dr. Jekyll ran up the stairs quickly to get a bath running, hoping and praying that the water from the bath would cool him down.

"You need rest, Holt! Everything will be better in the morning!"

He ran back down stairs and grabbed his son, as he squirmed in his arms,

"NOOOOO! I WILL NEVER REST!" Jackson shouted, again, in Holt's voice.

Dr. Jekyll put Jackson in the tub of cold water and backed away quickly. The water began to bubble up and Jackson screamed, laying there as his body temperature decreased dramatically. Jackson turned into Holt and sighed deeply, as he sunk into the water, dozing off into a deep sleep. Dr. Jekyll watched as Holt dozed off, and quickly ran back downstairs to call Principal Bloodgood.

"Yes, Dr. Jekyll?" She said, acting a bit cautious,

"It's Holt. Again. We may need to keep an eye on him, he's getting a bit feisty, if you know what I mean."

"I understand, Doctor. The students and I will keep a sharp eye on him for now on."

"Thank you." Dr. Jekyll said, hanging up.

"Oh, Jackson. What am I going to do with you?" He said, walking up the stairs and sitting at the fire place in his bedroom.


End file.
